Daycare
by Ravyn
Summary: Rei Hino's was everything; until it all fell to pieces. Moving back home with a shattered heart, only one person has a chance of fixing her battered soul. Jason White. He ruled her heart once, and he will stop at nothing to do it agian. *Abandoned*
1. Fresh Start

Okay, here we go again. I wonder if I am ever going to stay on top of my fiction. *Growl* Okay, here is the story of Rei and Jason, like I promised. This is mostly introduction, but expect sparks. IN the future that is, I am going to try to make Rei and Jason as close to the real thing as I can, but she is going to have a slight grip on her temper, she is older, and she does have a child in this one. Those are two things that are hopefully going to put an incy wincy stopper on it. 

Or not.

If this story has to many mistakes, my apologies. My Editor is working her butt of with her exams and I am not inclined to drive her insane trying to edit and work. She does have the chapter; it will be re-loaded once she gets it to me.

But I want to see what you guys think of this, so I am uploading early. Oh well. Make sure everyone wishes Warrior of Ice luck on her exams. Knock em dead girl!

~Ravyn~

Rei starred at the piles of boxes that littered across the grounds of the temple she now called home once again. Shifting the sleeping form of Kei against her shoulder Rei allowed a sigh to escape her lips. 

The wind teased her shoulder length locks around her face as she starred at the wild grounds that had not been tended with the care they had once been used to, since this past year since her grandfather had moved.

He had refused to hand it over to someone else, and now it gave her a place of sanctuary to run back to. Tears pricked at her eyes as the memories flooded her mind.

The place felt empty without the presence of her grandfather, and it left her feeling cold. The childish laughter that seemed to haunt this place would only come from the lips of Kei now, no more late night sleepovers, no more long talk with her grandfather over a good cup of tea. 

The quite and slightly overrun grounds would not become battlegrounds for fast war games with water guns and balloons. Her grandfather would never again yell out tactics, helping or hindering, making them decide which advice to follow. 

Rei moved into the temple itself and layed Kei down onto the couch. He curled himself into a small ball and she brushed the dark curls away from his forehead. He shoved his fist into his mouth and pushed his bottom into the air.

Rei placed a light blanket over him and headed to the boxes. She thought about complaining to the moving company the next day for a lack of service. They could have at least put the boxes INTO the temple. 

Rei heaved the first few and began the long process of unloading. 

~*~

Mia moved with ease around her living room. Her brother was late to dinner once again. He seemed to be making a habit out of it. She knew that he had his mind on a few things, but it could not entirely excuse bad manners!

And he knew that his new secretary was not going to be helping things out. She was the normal air headed blonde that every working man seemed to hire as a secretary at least once. 

Putting a hand on her rounded tummy she smiled. He had at least better take some time off to help her with the nursery as he promised. With Mark out of town for two months on business, Jason had decided to play big brother and help out.

Not that she minded so much, with her becoming rounder and finding it harder to find her feet, his help was appreciated. He just needed to show up for dinner on time once in a while.

Hearing the sounds of a motorcycle she grinned and placed the last glass on the table. Grinning she was rather proud of herself. She was never any good at cooking, so when she made something that turned out okay, it was quite a surprise, a pleasant one at that.

Jason walked in, his blond hair wind tossed and his blue eyes sparkling from the ride. His leather jacked was slung over his shoulder with an air of masculinity; one that no one could argue with. 

" Sorry Mia. I got held up at the office, you know dodging woman with evil intentions." Jason grumbled.

" I am sure that it bothered you." Mia teased, dishing him the soup. 

Jason looked at it and looked up at her in amusement. " Do I need to order take out?"

Mia stuck her hands on her hips and glared. " Do you want to deal with a highly emotional woman who is pregnant? Moods swings can get very dangerous!" Mia warned waving a wooden spoon under his nose. 

" Okay!" Jason answered hiding a smile; " I give! I understand now why Mark left!"

Mia cracked the spoon over his head with a pout. 

" Man what is it with my fascination with dangerous woman?" Jason grumbled rubbing his head.

Mia looked at him with a frown. " Jason, that reminds me of something."

Jason looked up and studied his sister's face. " What?" He demanded, suspicion on his face. His sister very rarely had that look on her face.

" Well, it's about your attraction of abusive women." Mia said slowly. She wondered if she was going to have to spell it out for him. It had taken her a moment when she had been told to connect the whole ordeal. 

Jason cocked his golden eyebrow. " What?"

" Well, someone is moving into the temple." Mia said finally.

Jason looked at her uncomprehending. " So the old man decided to sell?" Jason shrugged and took a hesitant bite of his soup. Finding it edible he became braver and took a larger bite.

" No, that's not it." Mia said softly. " Rei's moved back."

Jason choked slightly on his soup, coughing as the liquid entered his lungs. Grabbing the napkin he hacked into to it for a few seconds before looking at his sister.

" Are you serious?" He demanded in a weak tone, his eyes wide.

Mia nodded and ran a finger though her own short blond hair. Brown eyes looked at her brothers seriously. " Yes."

Jason leaned back in his chair and his eyes hardened. " Are you going to see her?" His tone was cool.

Mia stuck her hands on her hips and glared. " Don't you go and turn into a stone on me Jason! Rei and I used to be good friends until you decided to be a idiot!"

" _I_ decided to be a idiot!" Jason snapped.

" Yes. You're the male, so it's always your fault. Now I am going to see what I can do to help her, you can either stay out of her way or do the same." Mia said before flouncing out of the room, turning in the door she shot her brother a look of pure mischief, one that was exactly like the one he wore. " And it's your turn to do the dishes!"

Jason leaned back in his chair and sighed. Raking a hand through his hair he looked at the window, eyes unseeing.

"Rei Aurora Hino. What are you doing back in this town."

~*~

Rei leaned back into the bed that she had tracked down sheets for and pulled Kei closer. His little body was warm against her cool one. She would have to find blankets later; right now she was too tired.

She had managed to get her kitchen and living area done, having finished unpacking at least a fourth of boxes had worn her out. At least a fourth of it was done.

Allowing her body to relax she sighed as strains of memories came to her mind. Burring her head into Kei's soft locks she allowed a few tears to leak out.

Rolling over she starred out the window. She had a hard time believing it had been two years since she had seen his face. Chad. 

It really did not hurt as much as it once did, and that surprised her in its simplicity. It felt more like loosing her best friend than anything. It still tore at her heart, and still caused her sleepless night, but the pain had dulled somewhat. 

Rei curled up and hugged her knees. She used to sit like this as a child and imagine the many things she could have done in her life. She could imagine it so very clearly. 

Sitting with the windows open had allowed her to receive a gentle breeze and allow her to listen to her grandfather patrol the grounds. Phobias and Demos would sit on his shoulder and he would talk to both.

Rei let her eyes linger on the broom that layed against the door that went into the fire room. It was old and had several cobwebs on it. It brought back many wars against the never-ending leaves. 

Rei's right hand strayed to her left to play with the wedding band that was no longer there. Chad had requested that she bury it with him, and Rei had not the heart to deny him.

He had insisted that she move on with her life, and find love again. Rei allowed a cynical laugh to escape her lips. Love was such a loose thing. If you held on to tight it slipped through you fingers. And if you never grabbed on you lost it completely.

Rei looked over at the clock and sighed. Dawn was still an hour or so away. Watching Kei roll over onto his stomach, his little bottom pushed itself into the air. Rei covered him in the soft sheets and rolled out of bed.

Lying there all day was going to get her no where, and she still had a lot of packing to do. Hopefully she could get most of it done before noon, that way she could go into town and buy the supplies she was going to need.

Rei quickly changed into a loose pair of jeans and a soft sweatshirt. Grabbing a rubber band Rei yanked her dark locks into a ponytail. Slipping on her sneakers Rei began the long process of setting up her living area. 

Kei woke up around 8:00 and she had fed him. He was starting to get the hang of cereal, and he was also finding it fun to toss it in every direction while he was eating it.

After setting up his playpen Rei had gotten back to work. Her arms and legs where screaming at her to stop around noon, and so was her stomach. 

Grabbing her key's Rei headed to her car. After securing Kei into the car seat she headed toward a place to eat. After she had both her and Kei filled, it was time to head to the grocery store.

After she got her purse and Kei situated Rei began to long process of re-stocking her cabinets. Using her list, and sometimes not, Rei quickly found herself with a full basket. But at least this way she would not have to come back soon.

Rei turned to grab a box of white rice, and felt her stomach drop into her feet. Standing in front of her was a smiling, and pregnant, Mia Williams. Rei remembered that she had gotten married, she had received an invitation, but had been unable to go. For many reasons.

"Mia." Rei said softly with surprise. 

" Rei!" Mia gushed. " It's so nice to see you again!" Mia allowed her eyes to travel over her. Rei looked good.

Rei sighed as she looked over her friend. " So when are you due?" Rei questioned. 

" A few months yet. I am ready to get this thing out." Mia complained, rubbing her hand down her protruding stomach.

" It gets worse." Rei said softly. " Wait till your back starts hurting, that's when it gets fun, or when you go up a shoe size."

Mia looked at for a moment in surprise, and then her eyes went to the cart she had missed. Her eyes widened when she met a pair of dark eyes that had the same look as the mothers. Dark curls framed pale skin.

" Rei, he's adorable." Mia breathed. " How old is he?" 

" Around 15 months. He had been breaking in his teeth, it makes him kinda of irritable, so don't be surprised if he ignores you." Rei told her, watching the emotions cross her friends face. She knew what the next question, was going to be, and she was not quite sure she was ready to handle it.

" Is Chad the dad?" Mia questioned, turning as if to look for him.

" Was, Mia. He died a year and a half ago." Rei said simply, blinking hard. It was easier when she just thought of his death, speaking it was completely different. 

Mia turned sympathetic brown eyes on Rei. " Well I stuck my foot in it. What's his name?"

" Kei."

Mia nodded and turned back to her cart. Rei sighed a breath of relief. The sooner she got out of here, the better the chance that she would not run into her brother.

" Mia." A medium tenor rumbled behind her back, " Did you want Vegetable Beef, or just Beef soup?"

Rei slowly turned at met the shocked face of one Jason White. 

Okay, I am perhaps very evil. As if you guys did not know this before hand. You all are starters, you know the drill. REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!


	2. First words;First steps

__

First I need to apologize profoundly about getting the chapters mixed up. I have no idea how this happened actually. When I pulled Daycare up on my computer, it was the correct chapter. I could have accidentally switched them, and I need to apologize for it. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter even though it is a little more delayed than I had wanted.

Yippee! I got another one out. Everyone say thank you Ice for getting this back to me! She is doing so goo! Returned it the same day she got it! Isn't she grand? 

Here is another little filer were the plot is established. So much fun I know. After this chapter don't be surprised if a few of the other characters stop popping up. *Jumps around* I LOVE my work! 

Side Note: I have basketball camp next week. And the week after that, and then three days after that week. I shall try to get a chapter out as soon as possible. It's hard to squeeze in time though. 

I also apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My grandmother had to have a shock treatment done on her heart, and so I was gone for three to four days. Plus the computer at her house does not have MW, making it difficult to write. I thank you for your patience. 

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do now own Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated to the show. I do own Mia and Kei. Thank you.

He had been working his way through some plans when his sister had come in, bullied her way into his office, and informed him that he was GOING to assist her with the shopping, and that was all there was to it. Sometimes being an architect and running your own business worked against you.

  
So he had been given orders left and right like a drill sergeant. If his sister had not been married and pregnant, he would had suggested to her that she take that role. Honestly, she could bark with the best of them.   
  
And so that was how he found her. Standing there like a dolt with two different brands of soup in his hands and praying that his jaw was not touching the ground.   
  
She looked good after all this time, real good. She had cut her hair –it was the first thing he hadnoticed- and her eyes seemed larger, and they held a sadder quality to them.   
  
"Rei," Jason managed once he found his voice.   
  
Rei was in the same position Jason was. She had been trying to get away from the petite blond, and it had backfired. In front of her stood the man who had shredded her to pieces.   
  
But even she had to admit he looked good. His jacket clung to his shoulders and arms and left just enough to the imagination. His blonde hair still had that same wild quality and his eyes… That was one place she was NOT going.   
  
" Jason," Rei offered indifferently. She raised one eyebrow and hoped she gave the impression of polite indifference.   
  
Jason studied her closed off features and knew he deserved it. But that did not mean he had to like it. Jason stiffened when he realized where he was going with his thoughts.   
  
Rei turned back to Mia. " Call me later, we will go do lunch or something," Rei said in a fast motion.   
  
Kei looked over at Mia and smiled at her. Placing his fist in his mouth he sucked on it happily. Looking at his mother, he grinned, as if knowing something she did not. " Mawa," he gurgled at Rei.   
  
Rei stopped dead as she looked at Kei. A slow grin started on her face. " That's right, Kei. Mama." She swung her son out of the cart and kissed his chubby cheek.   
  
Using one hand to push the cart, she continued her conversation with him, as limited as his responses were. " And why did you wait till NOW to say it, hmmm?" Rei questioned. 

  
Kei just grinned his single tooth smile and offered his mother his single word. 

" Mawa."   
  
Jason watched Rei and the adorable little boy disappear into a different aisle. His mouth seemed to be working, but his ears were telling him that nothing was coming out.   
  
"His name is Kei. I can't tell you much more than that." Mia crossed her arms and looked into her brother's wide blue eyes. " I didn't think you wanted to have anything to do with Rei Hino," Mia said softly, judging her brother's reaction.   
  
Jason looked back at her, and for a second the barrier between them dropped, and Mia caught sight of something that caused her to gape. Jason glowered down at her a second later. " I don't," he said frostily.   
  
Mia just shook her head. " Beef."   
  
Jason blinked at her in shock. " What?"   
  
" The soup? I would prefer Beef if you can manage it. Vegetable Beef is too…I don't know. Its gross though. Now go get five cans of it." Mia turned her back to her cart to hide her expression from her brother.   
  
Mia heard him grumbling as he left,Mia slumped against the cart and sighed.   
  
Her brother was still in love with Rei Hino, even if he did not realize it. Now the question was what to do about it?   
  
~*~   
  
Rei watched as Kei played with his blocks as she finished putting her groceries away. Watching Kei seemed to be taking up more of her day the older he got. She really did not want to miss any of his moments. He was just too cute.   
  
Rei watched in surprise as he pulled himself to his feet. He had been toting around with the help of her fingers, but this was the first time he had attempted to walk on his own.   
  
Kei stood for a few seconds before moving his foot. He promptly fell back on his bottom. He turned to his mother, his brow crinkled slightly. Rei squatted down on her knees and waited.   
  
Kei looked at his mother for a few more seconds before pulling himself back up. Looking at his feet, he began to totter unsteadily towards her. After a few steps he crashed back onto his well-padded bottom. 

  
"Come on, Kei," Rei whispered. Kei looked at Rei as if he knew what she was saying. It was the same look she had on her face during her baby pictures.   
  
Kei pulled himself back up. He was a good six steps from his mom, and he was hungry. Carefully he moved forward, catching his balance every time he wavered.   
  
Six steps later he was in his mother's hug. " Good job, Kei. I think that deserves something to eat don't you?"   
  
"Eth," he said simply. Rei shook her head, dark hair flying around her shoulders. Kei grabbed a piece and attempted to stuff it into his mouth. Rei reached behind her, and her finger's searched until they found his pacifier.   
  
Kei sucked at his 'binky' until Rei had his food opened. He preferred cereal, but he still needed other things as well. She opened a can of Gerber's baby food –pear style- andKei was soon happily slurping it down.   
  
" And you can't throw this stuff, can you?" Rei cooed at him. Kei looked at with a disgruntled expression as if he was thinking the same thing.   
  
Rei laughed outright at that. " I wonder how my poor grandfather put up with me if I was as much as a handful as you are," shequestioned Kei as she ran a hand through his soft baby curls.   
  
After cleaning him up, Rei put him back down and allowed him to go back to his blocks. Sitting down on the couch, Rei sighed and sprawled out. Kei was a source of constant lack of sleep. He did not require late night bottle feedings, but he still woke her up for a number of things.   
  
Or he would get hyper and not want to sleep at night at all. Whoever made playpens should be very proud of him. Feeling a hand on her finger, Rei looked down at Kei.   
  
"Mawa," he said around his pacifier. Rei pulled him onto the couch with her, and he snuggled into her and lay there, happy to be still for the moment.   
  
Rei ran her hand over his small back and smiled. " Oh Chad," Rei whispered. A single tear ran down her cheek as Rei felt her minddrift off, weariness more in control than she would haveliked.   
  
Kei turned in her arms and watched her sleep, mouth pulling at his 'binky'. Curling into her, he allowed his own eyes to close.   
  
~*~   
Jason starred at the blueprints in front of him. His mind seemed to be detached from his body at the moment, because it refused to allow him to concentrate on what needed to be done. Instead it pondered the seemingly unanswered questions.   
  
Seeing Rei again had been everything he had thought it would be. She was beautiful, and she had grown from the beautiful child he had known, to something else.   
How old was she now? Twenty-three or was it twenty-four. It had been so long since he hadbothered to keep up with his friends' age, much less her's. And was that toddler her's?   
  
And if it was her's, was she married? And to whom, and why did she move back here? They had all heard that her grandfather had died of course, he was close to all the kids Rei had run with in her younger days.   
  
Sighing, Jason looked over at the pictures he had scattered across his office. One of his favorites was one he had taken in college. He stood in the middle of a group of guys; some of them were his friends, some of them were Zach's. But they all looked like they belonged there.   
  
Next to it was another treasured picture. It was of him, Rei, and the rest of her gang. They were all standing there, posing, in their school uniforms. They all looked young and untouched by life.   
  
Jason sighed. He did not know why Rei was bothering him so much. What had been between him and her had happened a long time ago. And there was no chance that they where going to start that relationship up again.   
  
But the thought of her belonging to another man was going to haunt him for sometime, as was the look in her eyes when she saw him.   
  
~*~   
  
Rei pulled her car over into an available parking space and looked over at a sleeping Kei. He was going to be very cranky about being woken up, but there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
Mia had called early that morning, and she had found herself saying yes to her. And so now she found herself going back a few years and meeting Mia had at the gang old hangout. The arcade that she had not been to in some time.   
  
Walking over to the side of the car, Rei opened the passenger side door. Gently unbuckling Kei' s car seat, Rei pulled his half-awake form from the car. Kei put his arms around her neck and promptly went back asleep.   
  
Walking in the sliding glass doors brought back so many memories. The onemost easily called to mind was Usagi's ability to get detention every day,and never being able to be on time.   
  
Rei looked around and spotted the rounded form she was looking for. Walking past Andrew, Rei offered him a large smile and pointed at Kei. Andrew blinked past his startled look and grabbed a high chair.   
  
" Hi Andrew," Rei breathed. She gently untangled Kei's arms from around her neck and placed him in the chair Andrew had brought her. Mia smiled as Andrew wrapped her in a big bear-sized hug.   
  
" What have you been up to, Rei? Is this adorable little guy yours?"Andrew questioned.   
  
" Oh, this and that. And this is Kei," Rei told him softly. Kei glared up at his mom and refused to cooperate with Andrew to get a smile.   
  
" He is always cranky when he wakes up," Rei said with a laugh.  
  
" I wish my kids would just pout when they wake up. I am subjected to a full blown wail," Andrew said with a smile.

  
Rei grinned at him and Mia. " Kei is not the type for excess tears. I think he gets that from me."   
  
Mia got a particularly wicked grin on her face. " Usagi's kids are going to be loud."   
  
Rei looked at them with a twinkle in her eye. " Since she is expecting."   
  
Andrew and Mia just stared at her, and Rei laughed. " We five have kept in very good touch," Rei told them before sitting down. Andrew handed her and Mia a menu and told them he would be back soon to take their orders.   
  
Rei handed Kei a crayon and a piece of paper. He looked at her with a bored look, but in a few seconds, he was coloring away.   
  
" So, Mia, what did you want to talk about," Rei questioned. Seeing Andrew again had brought back several more memories.   
  
" Oh, you know me," Mia said with a smile. " Everything that you can give me."   
  
" So in other words, you want to know about Chad and me, and Kei, right?" Rei said, her eyes darkening with an emotion that Mia could not put her finger on.   
  
Mia nodded, sipping the caffeine free tea that Andrew had brought her. The stuff was decent- tasting. At least it was better than water though. 

  
" I met Chad around six months after I broke up with your brother. He was a sweet guy, but I was not interested in any type of relationship. It took him around year and a half, but eventually we got together. We married a month after I graduated." Rei closed her eyes.   
  
" Three months later, he was diagnosed with cancer. The doctors said it was too far progressed for them too be able to deal with it. Chad did not want to go through with chemotherapy, so he opted to wait it out. The doctors gave him a scant two months, at the max."   
  
" Two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. It was quite the shocker. My grandfather moved in with us around that time and you can imagine the emotional pain that I was going through. My grandfather's health was failing, my husband was dying, and I was pregnant."   
  
Mia looked at Rei with large eyes.   
  
" Chad managed to hold off long enough to see his son born, but he died a week later," Rei closed her eyes against the tears that threatened. Kei looked up at his mother and stared at her face.   
  
" Mawa," he said simply before going back to his paper.   
  
" Grandpa pulled out for some more time. He died around a month and a half ago." Rei pulled let out a shuddering breath. " Minako helped me find a buyer for my house, and I moved back here."   
  
" Memories?" Mia questioned.   
  
Rei nodded wordlessly. " There are memories here that I will have to deal with, but I have not buried two men that I love at this place."   
  
Mia looked at Rei in sympathy. Andrew came back then, and they both reviewed the menu. Both had hadit practically memorized from younger days, but it gave them time to clear the emotions.   
  
  
Sometime later Mia had Rei rolling as she tried to assist Kei with his food.   
  
" And so here was the cutest guy I had ever seen, and I dump an ENTIRE glass of red wine down his white shirt! I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. And you know Jason; he is standing behind me, laughing hard enough to choke." 

Rei laughed as she unsteadily fed Kei his last spoonful of baby food. He gave Rei a look that could only be described as long suffering. Picking up his crayon, he went back to coloring.   
  
" Well, what happened?" Rei asked, wiping the baby food from around his mouth.   
  
" He wanted to know if I wanted to go out on a date. Said it was the first time anyone had tried to pick him up by dumping red wine down his shirt," Mia grumbled, her face flushing as much as it had during that fascinating experience.   
  
" Oh my," Rei muttered. " And your reply?"   
  
" I dumped the vase of roses over his smug head!" Mia snapped. Rei raised a brow, and Mia burst into laughter.   
  
" Sorry. Anyway, he came by the next day with roses and made his apologies. I refused to go out with him for another two weeks. Six months later, we were married."   
  
Rei grinned at her friend. " Well done." She smiled as she finished eating her own meal, now that Kei was fixed. " And what did Jason have to say about that?"  
  
Mia got a particularly wicked glint in her eyes. " He said I was entirely too much like you and thatI needed to settle down."   
  
Rei and Mia fell into laughter once again.   
  
Some time later, Rei made her excuses, and she and Kei were back in the temple. Rei coaxed Kei into a nap via lullaby and crashed on the couch. Heading into the kitchen, Rei fixed herself aglass of ice water and pulled herself off the couch. Walking onto the front porch Rei looked around. 

  
It was covered in leaves. Looking around, Rei grabbed the old, dust- covered, web- filled broom and began the long battle over nature.   
  
War was on.   
  
~*~   
  
Jason stared at the endless pile of paper work and tried to think of numbers and equations. Even the layout of the hall and the diameters of the kitchen seemed to be nothing but words and numbers on his paper.   
  
So far, all he had seen was Rei walking off with an adorable toddler cradled in her arms, her stance a well practiced at carrying a toddler. Her face had that soft look all new mothers seemed to have. 

  
And something akin to envy had welled up in his stomach. But he knew without a doubt that was NOT what it was. No, he wouldn't be envious of whatever man claimed had her heart.   
  
He had given up his rights to it a long time ago.   
  
But that left him with a slight problem. He had thought he wanted nothing to do with the amethyst-eyed vixen that seemed to want to be taking over his waking dreams. Again.   
  
He had gone through this loop once. He swore he would never do it again. And he meant it.   
  
Glancing back onto athis desk, he compressed his lips with the firm belief that he was going to get his work done.   
  
Jason, for the first time in months, left work early.   
  
~*~   
  
Rei hummed as she loaded the dishwasher. She could still remember when she had gottengot it. She had been complaining about doing the dishes, again, and her grandfather grinned.   
  
Two days later she had come home from a weekend with Usagi, and it had been there. Of course she had been thrilled.Her grandfather had commented that a dishwasher meant that the dishes should be done in half the time.   
  
The phone interrupted her then. It rang in sharp bursts, and Rei wiped the suds from her hands. Unfortunately, the dishes still had to be rinsed.   
  
" Hello?"   
  
The phone slipped from her hands, her face dead white.   


Have we not astablished that I am evil? Actually the real reason I keep leaving you guys in harmful suspense is because I want reviews. I know, it is competly wrong and evil for me to do it. Want it to change? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT! 

16 review for one chapter, you guys are the absolute best. I am seriously talking tears here. You guys seriously make my day! But you know the drill REIVEW REVIEW and REIVEW! (The author refuses to respond to charges that she insists that readers review. She only says that people should enjoy her work, therfore letting her know!)


	3. Bawa's and Confrontations

Well, these past two days have been hell. I am starkly reminded why I hate basketball in the first week. I don't think there is a part of me that does no hut. Ever see a granny that takes forever to sit down, well that's me.

But I managed to get this written this weekend, so I am able to get it out. I also have a side story that goes into more detail on a few things that will be up in the next few days. I hope you all enjoy this.

~Ravyn~

Rei slammed the phone back onto the hook and took several deep breaths. Calmly, she walked over, picked Kei up, and made shushing noises when he began to cry.

Walking by the counter top, Rei grabbed her car keys and her purse. Turning, she locked the temple door behind her. She was going to kill Mamoru slowly and in the most painful way she could think of.

Usagi had gone into labor. But could he tell her that? No. He had to say, in nearly hysterical tones, that Usagi was on her way to the emergency room. She was thanking whatever deity was out there that Ami had grabbed the phone and explained why she was going to the hospital.

Rei had almost had a heart attack right then and there.

Hospitals had been on her top ten list of things never to go back to, and the emergency room still inspired nightmares. Looking at the watch in her car, Rei backed up and drove toward Tokyo Hospital. 

Usagi was a month early, and she and Mamoru had only been moved into their new house for six or so months. 

Mamoru had gone to the airport to pick Ami and Zach up from their flight back to Japan. Usagi, in her sick sense of humor, had left him a message. She and Zach were supposed to be heading to a meeting, but they had made a detour when Usagi's frantic call had come. 

Apparently, Mamoru had fainted. 

Rei found a parking space and pulled the cranky toddle from his car seat. Picking him up and running as fast as her legs would let her, Rei soon found herself meeting the anxious eyes of Makoto. 

" Rei," Makoto said dryly, her dark eyes laughing at something " glad you could make it. I will take this little fellow. She wants us all in there, and it seems like you are about to drop." 

Rei handed Kei over to Makoto's strong arms and allowed herself to be led into the hospital room. Usagi's hair had come down part of the way, and her face was coated with sweat. The doctor chose that moment to look up.

"You all can NOT be in here," the doctor said in exasperation. He had already tried to get Ami out, and the little woman had said she knew what she was doing. He had managed to kick Zach out, but Usagi had insisted she get to keep the cell phone saying something about Minako helping her breathe. 

And now these two women, with one of them carrying a child of her own, were too much. 

Usagi raised herself up slightly, her silver-blue eyes screaming at him. " They WILL be in here. Do you understand?" Usagi snapped. 

Mamoru looked at the doctor with sympathy. He had had that look directed at him before. It was never that pretty. 

Rei walked over and took Usagi's hand the same way that Usagi had taken hers. Usagi squeezed it and Rei heard Minako on the cell phone that was propped up the pillow barking at her to breathe. The whole scene would have been hysterical if it had not been so serious. 

Fifteen hours later, Minako was standing there instead of the phone, and Usagi was holding a screaming baby girl with russet eyes and a puff of pale pink hair. They decided to name her Usagi after her mother. Chiba Usa. 

Rei leaned over the bed with the others. The now crowded room was mysteriously silent. Kei looked down at the baby and back up at his mother. " Bawa," he said simply. 

Rei stroked his head and smiled. " Baby." 

~*~ 

Mia hummed as she cooked the large pot of spaghetti. Rei had just called to tell her that Usagi had given birth to a little girl. She had met the startling little women through Rei, because after you knew Rei, you soon knew several new people. She was glad that Usagi had hada little girl. It seemed fitting somehow.

Mia brought the spoon to her mouth, with one hand resting on her stomach, the other tasting the sauce that was boiling on the stove. 

More sugar. 

Mia blinked when the doorbell rang. She was not expecting anyone till Jason came home after work. That was another thirty or so minuets away. 

Opening the door, Mia's eyes traveled from the ground up to the shapely form in front of her. The woman with the suitcase at her feet stood perhaps just under five eight. Her hair was strawberry gold, and it fell to her shoulders in a curtain of silk. 

Dark amber eyes looked at her with an innocence that was not quite real. Thick lashes framed her eyes, her skin was as white as Ami's, and her form, well, it made Mia feel like a buffalo. 

" Cousin Mia, I am so sorry that I did not call, but I just knew that you and Mark would be happy to see me!" 

" Cousin?" Mia repeated, feeling slightly like a light bulb that had not been turned on. 

" Did Mark never mention me? My name is Anastasia," the woman said, her tone sweet as honeysuckle. " My friends call me Stacy." 

" How nice," Mia commented.

Stacy picked her suitcases up and brushed by Mia as if she was not there. " I do hope I did not catch you at a bad time," Stacy went on. 

'I bet,' Mia thought sourly.

" Is Mark not here yet?" Stacy questioned, turning with a raised brow. 

" No. He is off on a business trip. And you're related to him how?"

" I am his sister," Stacy said sweetly. Mia wracked her brain trying to remember this sickeningly sweet person from her wedding. She pulled up a blank. Stacy was cut off from making another comment when the door opened. 

Jason stood there, with his leather jacket slung over one shoulder andhis hair wind blown. Mia looked at Stacy and felt her heart drop to her stomach.

The woman's face had gone from slack jawed to interested. Very interested, almost cat stalking the canary interested. Mia had a very bad feeling about something. Even if she could not quite put her finger on it.

~*~

Rei woke up to the smell of coffee. It was, perhaps, the first time in close to two years since she had had that pleasure. Very few people woke before she did, and her grandfather never touched the stuff. So that left one person. 

Rei jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of discarded sweats, and raced into the kitchen. The sight that she saw caused her to mutter words that would have burned a sailor's ears. 

Minako had stayed with Rei after a long debate. Ami and Zach had gone with Makoto. Rei really adored the blonde haired girl, but her coffee was another matter. 

Minako made a cooing noise as she attempted to get Kei to eat his breakfast. Kei gave her a pointed look before tossing a handful of cheerios into her face. 

" This child has your temperament," Minako said with firm clarity as she picked cheerios off the floor. Which was a mistake, for once Kei had the all clear 'I see adult's head,' he gleefully threw another load of cheerios at her head. 

" I think he should take up baseball when he grows older," Minako grumbled looking up at Kei with a disgruntled expression as she tried to find the cheerios that had hidden in her hair. 

" There is a reason that I find something he can't throw at me to feed him as often as possible," Rei growled. Picking up the coffeepot, Rei poured herself a cup. Wrinkling her nose,she Rei downed the cup fast enough to burn her tongue. It left a nasty tasting aftertaste. 

" Minako, you still can't make a decent cup of coffee." Minako snorted. 

" There is something called creamer. I try to put as much as possible into it. It gives you sugar. I don't see how you can drink that stuff black as it is." 

Rei looked at Minako and snorted. " It's stronger." 

" You are still going to drink the pot, with or with out creamer" Minako pointed out. 

" Let's not fight over coffee okay?" Rei smiled, and Minako almost groaned. 

Rei never smiled this time of morning. Of course, while she had been watching Rei, Kei had been slowly dropping a couple of handfuls of cheerios into her coffee cup, which she had left on his high chair. 

Rei took the coffee and dumped the entire thing into the sink. Turning, she watched her son drop a few more cheerios in Minako's cup, and he turned and looked at her.

" Minako I don't think you want to drink that," Rei said in a serious tone. 

Minako snorted. " I can handle my own coffee, thank you." Rei shrugged. Minako tipped her head back and then promptly began to choke on the cheerios that had entered her windpipe. 

~*~ 

Jason walked into his kitchen, his eyes narrowed with lack of sleep. Actually, it was Mia's kitchen; she had asked him to get up early on his day off so they could go and see Usagi early in the morning. 

Not that he minded. He had not seen the little blonde in sometime, and he had not seen Mamoru in an even longer period of time. Not since he had completed designing and building their dream house. 

Jason sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair. He was in his boxers, and the tile was cold in the early morning light. But this place was better than an apartment, which he was forced to stay in until his house was complete. 

Plus it gave Mia an extra pair of hands, which she needed. 

Looking up over his coffee cup, Jason almost groaned. Stacy was looking at him from her bowl of cereal, and her look said rather bluntly that she wished she was coming at him with the spoon. 

And that was exactly what was running through the girl's mind. Her eyes traveled up from Jason's ankles to the top of his head. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. But instead of a spoon, it was more like skip the milk and the spoon.

" Morning," Jason commented his voice gravelly from sleep. 

" A very good morning to you," Stacy said, the predatory look gone and replaced with an innocent look that made him feel ill.

Jason nodded, grabbing a granola bar; as he headed back to his room to get himself covered up. He felt naked somehow in what he had on. Something about her eyes.

Stacy watched himleave with an expression of delight on her features. 'Damn, he has a walk, but to bad he had to leave.' If she had known that her fat sister-in-law had a find like that hiding in her back closet, she would have been here a long time ago. Her brother was going to be pissed beyond belief when he found out she was here, but that was his problem. 

She had planned only to crash here for a few days, to try and wheedle a few more dollars out of her brother if she could, but now it looked like it would be better to stay as long as possible. Licking her lips again, she looked like a lion cleaning her chops. 

And if she managed to cause a little trouble between her darling brother and his fat wife, then so be it. 

~*~ 

Jason walked his sister into the hospital. It was the same hospital they had attended Lamaze classes inwent to Lamaze classes at. 

It was relatively easy to find Usagi's room. Walking in, he smiled at the sight that was before him. Mamoru was propped up in one of the ridgeback chairs, his eyes closed to the late morning sunlight. Usagi, though, was wide-awake. 

" Mia, Jason, you guys came!" Usagi whispered her eyes dancing.

" Like we would miss the birth of the next Princess," Mia teased, making reference to the nickname Usagi had been given by Mamoru and Jason. Usagi grinned at that. 

" She is right over there." Mia followed the finger and walked over. Getting as close to the toddler as her protruding stomach would allow, Mia grinned. 

" Rather wrinkly but adorable nonetheless." Usagi shot her a grin. " That's what I said. But I commented on the red part as well. Mamoru told me she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen." Usagi shrugged. " I think he was afraid I would yell at him." 

" No," Jason commented, " you yell? Never!" 

Usagi pointed her finger at the blonde man." I suggest you watch your tongue." 

" I would hate to have to cut it off." Mamoru commented, sitting up. He rubbed his jaw, wherea two day-oldscruff had grown.

" I am so worried," Jason teased, flexing his muscles. 

" Oh, did I interrupt a testosterone moment?" a sarcastic voice demanded. 

Jason turned and met the clear amethyst eyes of Rei. A single eyebrow was cocked over her eye, an expression he knew all toowell. 

" The argument was only getting warmed up by the looks of things" Minako said innocently, Kei propped up on her hip. He was sucking on his pacifier with an intent expression. 

" Rei, Mi-chan. I am so glad you guys are here," Usagi said sweetly. Minako laughed at that, sliding in the door, leaving Jason and Rei to stare at each other. 

" You just want the present you know we have." Usagi sniffed. 

" Point?" 

Minako started to chatter endlessly, pulling Mia and Mamoru into the conversation, andno one realized that Rei and Jason had not moved. 

" Rei," Jason said softly, his tone almost caressing the word. 

" Do you mind moving aside so I can go see the little addition to our family?" Rei demanded her voice was low, but they carried the same bite as if she had screamed them. 

" Minako got by with no problem," Jason said, his eyes darkening with something Rei did not want to read into. 

"And she also had to brush up against you." Rei pointed out. " I would prefer not to touch you at all." 

" Afraid, Rei?" Jason taunted. 

" Afraid? Of what, Jason, you?" Rei hissed. 

" Of me, now that's a thought. Afraid of what will happen, that we might have sparks?" 

" Sparks?" Rei growled in a tense whisper. " With you? That ended a long time ago. I have every intention as ofstaying as far away from you as possible." 

" Whose kid is that, Rei?" Jason demanded. 

Rei's eyes flashed with anger and pain. His tone suggested something rude. " My husband's." Rei snapped, before shoving him rudely aside and composing her features as she stared down at the sleeping bundle. 

Jason felt like he had been hit in the stomach with a sledgehammer. 

Husband. 

It rang over and over in his mind until it left him breathless. She was gone forever. It should have made him happy, but for some reason, it made him feel ill. 

Watching everyone laugh, he attempted to join inand avoid a pair of violet eyes. 

Jason noticed that Mia looked worn down, so he and theybegan to make their excuses. Turning one last time, he met Rei's eyes and was hit by the endless depths of sadness in them.

And then it was gone, replaced with cool anger. Striding out the door, Jason swore to remove Rei from his very thoughts. He would do whatever it took. 

Rei turned back to Kei, who she had taken back from Minako. His thick curls caught her single tear. 

I was not so evil this time, I decided to take pity on those who I have been leaving in suspense. Now the question lies in this: When and what broke Rei and Jason up. When is he going to find out about Chad? *Waggles eyebrows* Who knows?

Okay feel sorry for this poor, in pain, child and review. Thanks to those who are so willing to review, and please continue. What can I say, I am selfish. I LIKE reviews. Makes my day.


	4. Baby Food and Blondes

Whaooo! Fan Fiction is finally back in action. Isn't that great? Personally I would not have wanted the job of getting all of this put back together! 

I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is mostly done, so it should be out shortly.

I also have a short story, Frazzled, that goes along with this story. It goes along with Chapter Three. I shall have it posted shortly.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I am so tired of this. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Chapter Four

__

" Are you Rei?" a voice that was a shade darker than tenor questioned.   
  
Rei flipped her waist-length, raven-colored hair and turned. Her large violet eyes widened in surprise.   
  
Behind her stood one of the most popular males in the senior class. Rei had seen him with Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend, more times than she could count.   
  
" Yes," Rei said waspishly, her eyes narrowed. She had been waiting for close to half an hour for Usagi to show up. She was supposed to be going with Rei to the temple for some down time, and right now, she was running close to missing the last bus.   
  
Jason felt his laughter threatening to bubble forth, but he held it back. This girl was small, not as small as Usagi, but she was not much taller, either. And yet she was looking at him like she could break him in half.   
  
It was adorable.   
  
" Usagi sent me to ask if you would meet her at the Arcade. Mamoru surprised her with something, and she wants you to eat with us."   
  
Rei's scowl increased in a steady matter. " Us?"   
  
" Mamoru, Usagi, and myself," Jason recited easily.   
  
" Great, just great," Rei snarled, stomping by him. " Here I was hoping to spend some down time with Usagi, and instead I get stuck with the perfect couple and a blond bozo. Just what I need for one evening."   
  
Jason just shook his head, his bangs falling softly into his eyes. She was cute.   
  
~*~   
  
Stacey ran a brush through her thick hair and allowed it to cascade in a river of molten gold down to her shoulders. Her green eyes stood out with a little careful makeup.   
  
Overall, she was eye catching, to say the least.   
  
Now if she could just catch the eyes of a certain Jason White. He was hot, and best of all, he was in the perfect position to help her with her plans.   
  
Revenge.   
  
It was a little thing that she had planned for some time. To get back at her brother for taking away all of her perfect plans, it would be so easy, to get revenge, all she needed was Jason.   
  
She had been in the perfect position to get not only her stepfather's money, but also her own father's. She had played the shy, innocent little girl all the way up through high school; she had done everything by the book.   
  
But then Mark had seen what she was up to. He alone had found out that her late nights at her friends'houses had been to cover up her going to the local bar.   
  
And he had blown the whistle, and in the process, she lost every little thing she had worked for.   
  
Her stepfather had left his business to Mark, and her real dadhad given the majority of his money to Mark and their other sibling.   
  
She had been left with a measly two thousand-dollar trust fund. And she had decided to take revenge.   
  
She had only found out a week or so ago that he had been married, since she had cut all contact she had with her brother off.   
  
And that's when her little plan had manifested itself.   
  
The fact that Mia was pregnant only added to the fun. And that fact that she was going to use Jason against his own sister…that made it a game.   
  
Dark laughter crackled down the hall.   
  
~*~   
  
Rei hummed as she finished cleaning off the counter tops, lunch already having been cleared away. Minako, Ami, and Zach all sat in various positions in her living room.   
  
Ami had her head resting on Zach's shoulder in the love seat, and Minako had Kei with her, her feet kicked over one end of the couch, her head on the end of the couch.   
  
Kei was playing with her still knee-length hair.   
  
"Crap," Rei muttered. Walking into the living room, she looked at the sprawled out adults. " Do you think you lazybones can watch Kei for me while I run to the story to pick some stuff up?" 

  
" What are you going to get?" Minako questioned, tickling the grinning little boy.   
  
" Diapers, baby food," Rei rattled off. " Thank goodness Kei is off formula. That stuff makes his diapers stink," Rei muttered. " And a few other things."   
  
Minako laughed. " I can handle him."   
  
Rei just nodded, grabbed her car keys, and checked to make sure her checkbook was in her purse.   
  
Minako waited till the car pulled out of the driveway before standing and placing Kei in his playpen. After handing him his stuffed toysMinako headed back to the couch.   
  
" I thought she was never going to leave," Ami grumbled. Turning, she disentangled herself from Zach and grabbed a pillow instead.   
  
" Hey, I am as good as a pillow, " Zach complained as he stretched out.   
  
Minako threw the pillow from the floor at him. " Shut up. Now do you two want to know what happened between Rei and Jason or not?"   
  
" I thought Ami was with you guys when that happened."   
  
" No. She was in Germany for a few months with her aunt. When she got back, Rei was in her locked down mode. Not even Usagi dared to bring it up." Minako shrugged. 

  
" And Ami never asked." She added as an after thought.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes." At the time, there was no reason for me to know. The damage was done, she was on the way to what looked like recovery, and it would have been rude to bring it up."   
  
" Just sit down and be quiet so I can tell you what happened," Minako grumbled.   
  
" Okay, we're silent," Zach said, placing his hands over Ami's mouth.   
  
" Okay, about three weeks after you went to Germany, things got kinda quiet. And you know when things are quiet around us, it means something bad is going to happen."   
  
" Unproven fact," Ami muttered. Minako shot her a look. Ami held up her hands and made a zipping motion with her hands over her lips.   
  
" There was this little incident at the football field that started it all. You remember Maria Martin?" Minako questioned Ami.   
  
" The slut who was the ringleader of that group of girls who were sure that Mamoru was theirs?" Ami questioned.   
  
Minako nodded. " Yep. Anyway, she decided to change tactics, and she threw herself at Jason. Rei found out about it. She was not to happy about it, but you don't throw a relationship like that away because of one thing."   
  
" Well, whenever Rei would go out on date with Jason after that, one of those little cronies would beat her to theirmeeting spot. She would walk up and see either him disentangling himself from them or just getting jumped."   
  
Ami winced. Rei would only put up with that for so long.   
  
" They had a huge fight about it. I remember Usagi leaving my house in a rush. Rei did not come to school the next day. The next thing we knew, it was over between the two. Rei went to a college as far away from him as she could get."   
  
" Did they ever work it out?" Zach questioned.   
  
Minako shook her head. " They are both very proud people. Rei is a walking time bomb, and Jason is very sincere in whatever he says. If he told her it was over and that he never wanted to go with her again, then trust me, it was over."   
  
" But that was it?" Ami spluttered. " Minako, they broke it off for that?"   
  
" It is not always so simple, Ami. Rei is a very emotional person with a sharp tongue. Jason's temper matches hers in every aspect. Sometimes words you say can never be taken back."   
  
Ami looked at Zach, her eyes wide with shock. Her eyes narrowed with a calculating look that Zach was very aware of at that point.   
  
" Then we have to do something about it," Ami declared.   
  
Kei stopped playing with his toys and looked up with interest. One would almost think he had listened to the entire conversation.   
  
Minako flashed them a grin as bright as walking sunshine. " I thought you would never say anything. This is what Mia and I have come up with."   
  
Ami and Zach listened with interest as the plans unfolded.   
~*~   
  
_Rei's eyes scanned Jason's face, and her heart sank into the bottom of her chest.   
  
"So you HAVE kissed her," Rei said, her tone oddly defeated.   
  
" She kissed ME Rei," Jason snapped, his temper already on edge.   
  
" You kissed her back," Rei growled. " I am not blind Jason."   
  
" Tell me something, Rei, how do you not kiss someone back?" Jason rumbled.   
  
" How do you NOT KISS SOMEONE?" Rei shrieked, the control on her temper snapping. " Very simply, BY NOT KISSING HER!"   
  
" What did you want me to do about it?" Jason shouted back. His face was flushed with anger, and his eyes sparkled with it.   
  
Rei looked at him for a long moment before her shoulders dropped. " I can't take this anymore, Jason. Every time I look at you, it's someone else's perfume and someone else's lipstick that I see. In every place that holds something for us, you have kissed someone else."   
  
Jason raked a hand through his thick blond hair, agitation evident on his face.   
  
" What are you saying, Rei?"   
  
" I think we should end this," Rei said finally. When she turned to look at him, Jason saw the hopelessness on her features. Jason saw the hopelessness that was on her features.   
  
Jason scanned her expression, and his own face closed off. " If that's the way you want it," he said coldly.   
  
Rei looked at him and felt something inside her shatter. He was no longer denying it and he was no longer trying to fight. Thinning her lips, Rei put up every wall he had ever broken down and nodded. " It is. Now get out."   
  
Jason stared at her, a frown twisting his lips. Spinning on his heel, he walked offthe temple grounds.   
  
It was not until the squealing of tires reached her ears that Rei broke down. Crumpling on stairs, she allowed herself to cry._

~*~   
  
Rei chewed on her lower lip, a habit she had formed some years ago, and studied the baby food in front of her. She mentally went over the foods that Kei would allow her to feed him.   
  
He was as picky as she was.   
  
Grabbing several fruit- and vegetable- flavored jars, Rei placed them in the cart. Checking off the list she had made earlier in the week, Rei moved along the aisle.   
  
" Rei," a soft voice commented.   
  
Looking up, she met, for the second time, Jason's crisp blue gaze. It was cool and held no apologies. Not that she expected any. He was as unyielding as she was.   
  
Rei looked around the products around her and raised a brow. " Isn't this aisle a little young for you?" Rei questioned with a sickening sweetness.   
  
Jason frowned and glowered. " Mia wants me to price some things for her. Not that it's any of your business."   
  
" How is Mia? Is Mark going to be home in time for the baby?" Rei questioned, letting the last comment slide over her.   
  
" Fine. She says her back and her feet are killing her. Mark has not called in a few days; he is traveling in a few places where telephones have not yet reached," Jason told her, the bite still in his tone.   
  
" No need to be so snappish," Rei told him, irritated. " What's got your collar so tight?"   
  
Stacey chose that moment to walk into the aisle. She walked over and latched herself onto Jason's arm. " And who is this, honey?"   
  
Jason shook her off, but looking at Rei, he knew the damage had already been done. Not that his attitude was helping any.   
  
Rei looked at him, her features twisted into a look of pure loathing. " Still have a thing for blondes, I see," Rei growled before pushing her cart forward, her face flushed.   
  
Jason watched her go and turned to Stacey. " Keep you hands to yourself. I would hate to have to remove them. And I am not yourhoney."   
  
Stacey watched Jason stomp off, a small smile on her lips. The smiled turned to a frown when she turned in the direction that Rei had gone. 

  
Who was the brunette, and what did she mean to Jason? She refused to allow her game to be disrupted.   
  
~*~   
  
Mia watched Jason chew on the end of his pencil. He was looking over the plans for one of his client's houses, but his expression told her that he was thinking of something else.   
  
Mia wondered if it was someone else.   
  
" You want to talk about it?"   
  
" Well, I don't thinkthey are going to be able to add the extra bathroom without losing a closet," Jason said, turning over one of the drawings.   
  
" No, about Rei. Stacey said something about you running into a pretty brunette, and she wanted to know about her."   
  
Jason's head snapped up with bone-cracking force. Mia hid a smile of satisfaction. " And what did you tell her?"   
  
" That she was a old friend. What's bothering you, Jason?"   
  
Jason propped his head on his hands, after placing the pencil behind his ear, and looked at his sister.   
  
" Where's Rei's husband?" Jason questioned softly.   
  
Mia looked at him, understanding dawning on her features.   
  
" You think…Jason, you idiot," Mia snapped.   
  
Jason's features clouded over. " What else am I supposed to think?"   
  
" Give the girl some credit here, Jason. You used to know her better than anyone else. Do you think she would do something like that?"   
  
Jason glared at her. " You're right. I used to know her better."   
  
Mia glared at him before throwingher hands over her head. Turning on her heel, she started to walk out. But notbefore she answered his question.   
  
" He is dead, Jason. He died from cancer a few days after Kei was born."   
Jason sat there with a stunned expression on his features. Then his eyes narrowed as an idea came into his head.   
  
He knew he was still attracted to Rei. He would have to be stupid not to realize it. The chemistry was still there.   
  
The pencil came down from his ear, and he began to tap it. The only reason he had not allowed himself to think about it was because she had been married.   
  
But now, the fact that she wasn'topened up a whole new ballpark.   
  
The only question was what to do about it.   
  
~*~   
  
Stacey hurled her hairbrush at her wall with a hiss. This Rei was going to be a problem. She knew it.   
  
~*~   
  
Mia grinned into the phone. " Everything is going to plan, Minako. I have him thinking on this end. You do your part."   
  
" Don't worry, the plans are already in motion," Minako responded.   
  
  
  
Hmmm…I can't figure out if I was evil in this chapter or not. But isn't Kei cute? I absolutely love the little guy.   
  
You know the drill…. *Whistles for marching band* *Cups hand to ear and listens to the tune* *Voices join the sound* REIVEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!   
  
(Author would like the thank reviewers!)   


****


	5. House Guest

I am sorry this took so long to get out. FFN, and then I got lazy. That's one of the many things that cause problems. Plus camps and other fun stuff, whoever said that summer means more free time lied.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I don't own. Remember?

Minako looked pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned at it before putting it back into place.

" Repeat that?"

" My brother just came back from the supermarket and looks pissed. Stacey looks like the cat that ate the canary." Mia grumped.

" Rei walked in a few minuets ago as well. She looked like she was going to rip someone apart." Minako told her, pacing the living area of the temple. " She is in the back room beating the crap out of a punching bag." 

" What are we going to do? I mean if we can't those two to even look at each other, then how are we going to get them together?" Mia demanded.

Minako chewed on her bottom lip for long moments. It was a habit she had developed as a small child. " I am not sure." Minako admitted. " There is some air between the two that needs to me cleared, or they are never going to want to be with each other."

" Are we sure that they want to be now?" Mia questioned. 

" Hold up. I am not paying you by the word here, so keep those ideas to yourself." Minako teased lightly. " There has to be a key or something…" 

Just then Kei began to cry, he apparently had awoken from his nap. Minako felt her eyes widen and she slapped her forehead.

" Mia, what is the one thing that Rei treasure's above everything else?"

There was silence on the phone then Mia sucked in a large breath. "Kei." She breathed. 

" Exactly. Now, how do we use him against her?" Minako questioned. " Kei has the exact same sense of who he likes and who he doesn't as his mother. He is so nick picky. I plan on brining in all my future boyfriends for his inspection."

" Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. If he likes Jason, that is one point in his favor. Plus he is a sneaky little kid…take today for instance. He dropped about half a pound of cheerios into my coffee, and I never noticed. I think we can use this."

" You three can come over for dinner tonight. Didn't Ami and Zach leave today to go to the conference, and then they were driving up the coast to see some of his family?"

" Yes. I am leaving in a few days, but until then I can work this end. Plan on having Rei, Kei and I for dinner tonight." Minako said cheerfully.

" Okay. I will make sure Jason is here, but I don't think I can get rid of the blond monstrosity."

" You leave Stacey to me and Kei." Minako said firmly. " I believe in the little kid."

~*~

Rei tied the last string to her jogging shoes and stood up. A pair of sweat pants, a tank top, and her disc man made up her attire. Her back hair was pulled in to a ponytail that reached about three inches below her shoulders.

" Minako, I am going to take a run." Rei said, walking into her living room. What she saw made her stop in her tracks.

Minako and Kei were playing with his blocks, both with intense looks on their faces. Minako reached out and tweaked his nose, and he responded by giving her a drool smile.

" I am going for a run. Do you mind watching him?" Rei questioned.

" Not at all. Be careful though. It looks like it might rain a little." Minako warned, but Rei was already gone.

Minako shrugged and turned backed to the block, and barely dodged a well aimed blocked. Minako sighed. " Baseball. This kid belongs in baseball"

Rei took off a slow pace and let her feet guide her. How long had it been since she had done something like this? Just run for the pure feeling it gave her? It had to be one of the few things that caused her muscles to burn that she did anyway.

She really needed to work out more.

Rei found a bench much sooner than she thought she would, and watched the wind tease the leaves in the trees. It was early spring and flowers were beginning to sprout out.

Clouds where building in a large wall above the city. Rei welcomed the storm, the air had been humid and given promise to the cool breeze that now ran through Tokyo. 

Pulling herself off the bench Rei began to run back to the temple. Hopefully she could outrun the silver drops. She doubted it, but hey one could hope.

~*~

Mia put the phone back onto the hook and allowed herself to smirk. Grabbing a rubber band she through her hair into a messy bun and began looking through her cabinets to see what she had to fix for food.

Humming to herself she never noticed the kitchen door open and her brother stick his head in looking around, his expression evil.

Motioning behind him he tiptoed in, a shadow mimicking his every move. The slide silently across the tile floor and headed to the sounds of the humming. 

Silent as they could make it, they slide in after her. Large hands covered the startled girl's eyes.

And she reacted. 

Reaching blindly for the nearest item on the open pantry, which happened to be a can of soup, and hurled it behind her. A loud popping noise emanated, and Mia grabbed her room, and turned around and started swinging as hard as she could. 

Loud laughter spilled into the room, and Mia froze mid swing.

Slowly she focused on her brother's un-amused face and looked up at her husbands smiling one.

" Mark!" Mia said stepping around Jason and hugging the man who had been gone for close to three months. Mark pulled the petite woman in close and they stood like for several moments until Jason's sarcastic voice broke through their moment.

" Sure, hug you husband. What about me? Remember blood runs thicker than water, well what do I get? A can of soup upside the jaw and a beating with a mean broom." Jason grumbled leveling himself to his feet.

Mia laughed leaning against Mark. " That's what you get for scaring me." 

Jason gave her an incredulous look. " Scaring you?" He demanded. " I would hate to see what happens if I really pissed you off."

Mia stuck her nose in the air. " Damn straight."

Jason gave a long-suffering sigh. 

" Anyway, Mark, I hope you don't mind, but we are having company for dinner tonight. I know it's your first night back, but I really want you to meet these people."

Jason raised a brow. " Who's coming?"

Mia chewed on her lip and sighed. " Minako, Rei, and Kei."

Jason eyes narrowed at his little sister. He opened his mouth to say something but Mark's expression changed his mind.

" Stacey, what the hell are you doing here?" Mark snapped, his arm going protectively around his large wife, his brown eyes snapping.

Stacey looked at her older brother in surprise. Pulling on a look of fake innocence she smiled sweetly at him.

" Brother, did I manage to surprise you?"

" You have five seconds to tell me what the hell you are doing here before I throw you out." Mark hissed.

Jason and Mia stared at him with surprise written all over their faces.

" Mark what is going on?" Mia questioned. Her wide eyes looked at him in confusion.

" I mean it Stacey, I want you out." Mark said through clinched teeth.

Stacey looked at him, never once dropping her large pout, and she turned her large eyes to Jason. " You won't let him kick me out will you?"

Jason felt his eyebrow skyrocket up into his bangs. " It is his house Stacey." 

Mark glared at her. " You have three days to find somewhere else to live, and I don't want you in this house any more than necessary."

" Mark," Mia scolded, " What is the problem here?"

" My sister." Mark spit, his eyes dark chocolate pools of anger," Is the one that caused my father to have his heart attack. Finding out his little princess was into drugs and illegal acts; it was too much for his strained heart. She has been banded from this family. There was a reason that we did let her come to the wedding."

Mia looked at the girl and shrugged. She knew her husband well, and if he wanted this girl out of his house, she would argue about this behind closed doors. 

Jason shrugged. " I have to get back to work. I have a few projects that I have to get finished up. You three figure this out without me."

Mia leveled Jason with a look. " You will be here for dinner, do you understand me?"

Jason just growled and grabbed his jacket. A few moments later they heard the sounds of his motorcycle moving out. 

Stacey glared at her brother. " You have no right to do this to me." She hissed, once Jason was gone she dropped the good girl act and went right into bitch mode.

" This is my house, I can do whatever I see fit."

Stacey hissed at him. " You are just like out father, you have to have these perfect little guide lines, and if they are not just perfect, you go ballistic."

Mark leveled her with a glare. " I am not the one who cavorted around like a whore."

Stacey grabbed the phone that was resting next to her and hurled it at his head. Mark ducked and used his body to protect Mia. " I am going to make you life hell for this. You had best keep a close eye on your precious wife, because if you don't I am going to yank all that you adore out from under you." She gave Mia an evil grin. " And I am starting with your precious Jason. You had better tell that Rei girl that I am gunning for her."

Mark gave her a cold look. " Get out."

Stacey laughed and marched out of the kitchen. A few minuets later the door slammed. 

Mia rested her trembling frame against Mark and breathed in the clean sent of him. " I had no idea," she whispered.

Mark tightened his arms around her, her face tight. " Its all right. I won't let her get to you."

Mia closed her eyes and placed a hand protectively on her bulging stomach, as if she was trying to protect it from the world.

~*~

Minako bit her lip to keep the hysterical laughter from coming forth. She desperately was trying to find a pillow. This night had not gone well, and as of right now, they were running five minuets behind. 

First Kei had decided to dump an entire container of punch onto his head. Rei had to dump him into the tub to clean him up, and she forgot to turn on the curlers. 

Then as she had been looking for the keys, she knocked over her favorite bottle of perfume and completely drenched the pants she had on.

Right now she was cursing in several languages looking for something else to where. Her hair was in a tight braid. Kei was sitting angelically on the floor.

Minako, in all her mirth, was smart enough to keep one eye on Kei. The little angel was the most demonic when he looked innocent.

Rei came out of the bedroom in a single red blouse and a comfy pair of jeans. She looked wonderful. Grabbing the baby bag Minako tossed her friend a grin.

" You want me to drive? You might kill us!"

Rei shot her friend and glare and a smirk. " I suggest you buckle up then."

Mia sat propped up in a chair with her feet on a stool, and looked comfortable. Mark, on the other hand, looked even more relaxed.

He was in the process of moving the French bread out of the oven and placing it in the breadbasket. The lasagna was already on the table with a warmer over it.

" Mark, I think that is pretty much all you can do." Mia laughed; glad for once to not have dinner detail.

Mark turned and waggled his eyebrows at her. " I love spooling you, and if that means giving you a meal off every now and then, so be it."

Mia just laughed and turned to the door where Minako pranced in. Rei followed, Kei lying in her arms. He had the look of someone who wanted to be somewhere else, but was not to disappointed with where he was. 

Mia gave introductions all around and if Mark's gaze lingered on the violet eyed priestess a little longer, no one noticed. 

" Mia, do you want to help me with the glasses?" Mark questioned gently, his tone curious. 

Mia looked up and nodded. When Minako moved to help as well, Rei, who had been looking out the windows, turned as well.

But before she could move, Jason came down the stairs, his hair slightly damp from the fast shower he had just taken. Rei felt her mouth water slightly, and Kei turned in her arms and studied the man who had stopped suddenly.

Jason starred at the dark eyed child, grateful that it gave him and excuse not to look at his mother. The child starred back and seemed to just look at him. 

Kei then did something that surprised his mother. He held out his arms and gurgled. 

Jason reached forward in a hesitant manner and took the smiling child. Kei snuggled up into his chest and popped his thumb into his mouth.

Rei felt her mouth drop open. Kei was only the relaxed when she held him, not Minako or any of the other girls, just her. And know he was snuggling up to the one man she hoped he would not like.

Jason looked up at Rei with a particular expression on his face, and Rei was caught by the fire in his gaze, licking her dry lips she ripped her gaze away and looked at Minako who was coming in with a couple of glasses in her hands.

" Shall we eat?"

~*~

Rei placed the blanket over the now sleeping toddler and brushed her hands over his curls. The others were outside chattering away, but Rei had come in to check on the sleeping baby. He had managed to kick his blanked off, something he did often.

Rei sighed and wondered what went on in his little head.

" He is a adorable little boy Rei. His father would have been proud." Jason's voice told her softly.

Rei turned in surprise.

Jason had come in to refill his glass and had watched the tender moment between mother and son, and he felt something tight in the region around his heart. 

It was in that instant that he knew he was going to do whatever it took to win this woman back.

Rei eyes him in a less than hostile manner and allowed a smile to finally grace her face.

" Yes, Chad would have been." 

Jason eyed her face in question. " Do you miss him?"

Rei sighed. " More than I thought possible." She wondered why she was trusting him, but gave it little thought.

Jason nodded and looked at her again. " Did you love him?"

Rei turned her eyes snapping. " What type of question is that?" She snapped her voice a low hiss as not to wake the sleeping child up.

Jason looked at her amused. " A pretty fair one I thought."

Rei growled and proceeded to march past him. Jason waited till she was at least an arms breath away from him before he moved. Reaching over and grabbing her he pulled her into the low-lit hall.

" What the hell do you want Jason?" Rei hissed.

Jason studied her features carefully, the flickering light pulling at the smoldering depths of her eyes. He reached up and fingered a lock of her dark hair that had come loose from the braid. 

" I think the question is what do want?"

" Jason, I want you to let go." Rei replied snappishly, her voice still low out of habit.

He looked at her carefully. " Do you?"

Rei let her breath hiss between her teeth. 

" I am willing to bet you still have feelings for me." Jason continued. 

" And I am willing to bet that you might even be in love with me."

Rei's eyes became even wider. " You arrogant," Rei snapped, but Jason cut her off.

" Innocent ears Rei."

Rei ignored him. " Prick. That's a hell of a lot of assuming."

" So you're telling me I am wrong?" Jason questioned, a smile lighting his features. 

" Dead wrong." Rei retorted.

Jason grinned and lowered his mouth to hers.

Does evil mean anything? *Looks around and ducks flying shoes* *dives behind desk* If you kill me I can't write the next chapter. 

*looks around* Please?

And please let me know how evil you think I am, in the form of a review!


	6. Warning's and Kissing

Okay so sorry this took so long. Family vacations, 4 hour long softball practices, and so on. Hopefully now that school has started I can get a normal schedule going again. 

The phrase 'When in Rome do a Roman' is from Dragons Daughter. Thank you bunches for giving me the perfect Minako phrase!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and it is, by the way, completely unedited. So any grammar mistakes will be corrected later. Thank you for your patience. 

Rei felt her stomach drop to her toes the instant Jason pressed his lips firmly to hers. The world began to spin and she was glad that the wall was to her back. Pressing her hands to his chest Rei forcefully pushed. 

Jason, in response, tightened his hold on her and one chin reached down to angle her head. Firmly keeping her in place he put ever ounce of every emotion into what he hoped would be a direct statement. 

Rei snapped her eyes open and stood there panting once he did break away from him. Her eyes were half-open and her breathing was coming in gaps. She was glad that she had her back to the wall because her knees were weaker than jelly.

"What..." Rei scowled and cleared her throat when her voice came out sounding hoarse. "What the HELL was _that_?" Rei almost shouted at him. Her mind was dimly aware of the fact that Kei was sound asleep in the next room.

Jason leaned in until his nose was touching hers. All he had to do was move his head slightly one direction and he would be kissing her again. "That was me proving a point."

Rei's eyes widened in disbelief and anger. "Well you can take your points and shove them up your ass. Back off White." Rei snarled aware of the weak sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and cursing herself for it.

Jason allowed a half smile, half smirk to pull at his lips. "Do you even want to know what my point was?"

Rei rolled her eyes desperately trying to get the fact that he was so close out of her mind. "Why do I get the WONDERFUL feeling that you are going to enlighten me anyway?"

Jason leaned forward till his lips were brushing her ear. "There are still a whole lot of fireworks between us. You burned me once, and once your flame touches a man, he spends the rest of his life finding a way to recreate that heat. I plan on doing everything in my power to rekindle those flames, and once I have it back, I am NEVER letting it go."

He pushed back and gave her a look that smoldered. Rei licked her lips and shuddered slightly. Something about the way he was looking at her burned her to the core, something Chad had never been able to do.

But Rei was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Well see." Rei snapped her own eyes heating, her face flushed and her lips swollen. " We well see, White."

Jason let a smirk pulled at his lips and traced her bottom lip with her thumb. "That we shall." Spinning on his heel he walked out of the room.

Rei stood rather still for several moments before tempting to walk. Still feeling shaky she walked back into the room Kei was in and frowned when she saw Stacey there.

"What are you doing?" Rei demanded coldly. Stacey turned away from the sleeping child and sent Rei a smile that sent a set of icy fingers crawling down her spin.

"Rei, you really should not leave such a pretty child just lying around." Stacey said sweetly, her voice coated with honey.

Rei walked over and put herself between the sugar sweet woman and her sleeping son. "And what can happen to him in the house of a friend?"

Stacey smiled again, and Rei was reminded of a predator chasing his prey. "You never know, but bad things happen when people are not expecting it."

Rei raised her brow. "What are you getting at, Stacey?" Rei demanded, all pleasantries gone from her voice. 

"You should not play with other peoples toys." Stacey warned.

"Are you talking about Jason?"

"You could say that. I suggest you leave all of them alone for the time, I would hate to see anyone hurt." Stacey commented, her eyes dropping down to the sleeping child.

Rei leaned forward, the lines on her face deceptively calm. When Rei was furious she was a force to be reckoned with, when she was calm and collected that was when rain fell up.

"If you are threatening my son, or my friends you need to watch your back. You not the only one with guns around here lady." Rei warned.

Stacey smiled again, her features unruffled. "Take it however you will."

~*~

Minako grabbed another piece of the wonderful cake that Mia had made and gleefully chewed on it. Her eyes were on the front door, watching for what she knew was going to be a pissed Rei coming out of the house.

And she was never wrong.

When Jason had gone into the house for more napkins and had been gone for almost ten minutes she knew something was up. And when he had come out of the house with that smile that screamed I have just been kissed, well it proved her point.

She had expected Rei to come out a few minutes after him, her own features flushed and angry, but so far it was proving fruitless. And when Rei did come out she was surprised at what she saw.

Her eyes did burn but her features were angrier than flushed, since there was a difference, and she really could not tell what exactly was going through her brain. She was not thinking about Jason, because if she had been, she would have been glaring at him in full force, or at the very least doing everything she could to avoid his gaze. Instead she was looking out across the lawn with a frown on her lips, her face distant.

Which meant something else had to have happened before she came back outside. Minako frowned as she mentally went over everyone that was outside and frowned when she came to the obvious conclusion.

Rei and Stacey had a few words between them. Minako knew Stacey was attracted to Jason, but she was unaware if it was an attraction for the man or for what he could get her. 

Minako shrugged. Rei could take care of herself; this was one area that she was staying out of. She would mess around in the love lives of her friends, but she would not mess around with a third party, unless of course they did something that crossed the rules.

Rei allowed herself to frown darkly at the moon. She wondered what had caused Stacey to react so violently, besides jealousy. There was something else there, a type of vibe that warned her to be careful. There was a tenseness around Jason and Mia shoulders, and Mark himself showed sign of being upset as well.

And it all somehow tied in with the blond woman who had threatened her son. 

Turning to Minako she fake a yawn. " Don't you think its time we get Kei to his bed?"

Minako gave her the 'who do you think you are kidding look' but shrugged and nodded. "Sure thing. I guess we will see you guys around."

Mia stood up to give her a hug. "When are you leaving for Italy Minako?" She questioned.

"Two days." Minako responded. Offering them a huge grin. "What's the saying? When in Rome do a Roman?" Laughter rang out from the cheeky comment.

Rei went inside to collect Kei and Minako grabbed Jason's arm. " So did you kiss her senseless?"

Jason looked at for a moment and shook his head. "One can't get much by you can they?"

Minako shot him a smile that produced its own voltage. "Nope."

Jason gave her his own smile, almost a perfect copy of her own. "Well I am giving no details." He said firmly, his eyes laughing.

Minako just smirked. " I can use my imagination just fine thank you." 

Jason groaned. "Your probably going to put more into it than needed." He said, his eyes widening in horror.

Minako flashed him a positively wicked look. "You know it."

Rei came out a moment later with Kei wrapped in her arms and her purse. She shot Minako a look. "Ready to go?"

"Catch you three later." Minako said cheerfully and walked with Rei to the car. Minako got a flash of something from the corner of the house and turned, but shrugged when she saw nothing. 

Stacey narrowed her gaze at the back of Rei's head as she buckled Kei into his car seat. "You had best head my warning." She whispered.

Turning she melted into the night.

~*~

Rei stared into her coffee cup a day or so after the incident at the dinner. She really didn't know which part disturbed her more, Jason's kiss or the heated warning that had been thrown at her. Both had left behind strong impressions of danger. 

One just was a hair more attractive than the other. 

Rei swirled the dark liquid in her cup and her frown darkened. Did she really still care for the idiot who had broken her heart, and on top of that, whose fault was it that had been broken?

Those days seemed so long ago; high school had been so much fun. The five of them and then Jason and Mamoru had joined the picture. Minako's jumping from guy to guy, Ami being so shy. Makoto's out going attitude and then Usagi's pure Princess attitude. 

All those time she had seen Jason with another woman, they had always been part of the same group. Chewing on her bottom lip she wondered idly if she had over reacted. 

Shrugging she let her eyes scan over the little boy who was as earlier a riser as his mother. If she had made a single decision different then she would not have the precious little child that she did now.

Her gaze narrowed to mere slits again at the thought that Stacey had the gal to threaten her little boy. For one thing she was not a woman who most people chose to mess with. For another thing she could, and would, break her in half if she so much stepped her pinky toe over the line. 

There were some advantages to growing up with a master of martial arts as your Grandfather. Being able to defend herself was something he had insisted on since she was a small child. 

And once Kei was old enough she was going to teach him. But until then it was her job to make and break his enemies and she knew that in some way Stacey had just declared war. 

Shrugging she drained the lost of her coffee and walked over for an enjoyable session of block building with her son. Demolitions at its best, because once they had three or four stack, a small truck would ram itself into the tower, causing it to fall.

Minako came sailing into the kitchen, already dressed for the day. A white tank top with cherries plastered across it and a pair of bright yellow shorts. Her bare feet pattered across the floor.

Rei shook her head. Her hair was still braided from the night before and she was dressed in a simple pair of Blue Jean shorts and a cotton shirt.

Rei felt her eyes brows raise when a knock sounded in the front door. Shrugging she let Minako open the door, turning back to her son she inquired if the block she held in her hands was good enough for the soon to be destroyed pile. Kei eyed it for a moment before shoving his thumb into his mouth and nodding. 

Rei stiffened when she heard a distinctive male voice and turned when she saw Jason walked through the door. He was followed by two brightly smiling people that she adored above all others. 

"Usagi, Mamoru!" Rei said, grin lighting up her face.

"Hi Jason." Jason said his tone teasing. Rei rolled her eyes. 

"Hi." She offered and turned back to the others. "Tell me you brought that adorable little girl with you!" Rei said firmly. Her violet eyes gleamed with threat and Usagi laughed.

Minako came in holding the little girl cooing down at her. "And I am your auntie Minako!" Large russet eyes just blinked up at her. 

Usagi leaned down and smiled at Kei. "Well hello little fellow. You sure have gotten big. How bout a big huge?"

Kei eyes her for a moment, the usual debate going through his mind, before he crawled forward and allowed her to wrap him in her arms. Usagi picked up and he stuck his thumb into his mouth as he watched her in interest. 

He also watched Mamoru and allowed himself to be hugged by him as well, but the moment he saw Jason he stuck on arm out in demand to be held. Usagi let him go with a laugh and he starred into the bright blue eyes with interest. 

Turning in the arms that held him he sucked on his them and allow himself to lean back content to watch the activity that was going on around him.

Rei watched Jason through narrowed eyes, but Jason met her gaze with a slightly surprised expression. 

Rei gave him one last look before turning to Minako. "Give me that angel and stop cooing at her Minako." Rei said in exasperation.

Minako handed her over with a pout and turned to the others. "So what bring you three hear?"

Usagi smiled. "We all went out to eat and realized how close we were and decided to stop by and say hi."

"How nice." Rei said in general warmth. It had been a while since she had seen her best friend and she could forgive her for bringing Jason.

"So can we stay for lunch?" Mamoru asked, his cheeky grin in full fledge.

"Aren't you being a bit presumptuous that I don't have plans?" Rei demanded. 

Mamoru and Jason exchanged looks. "No." They said.

Rei sighed. "I think I have something I can whip up to feed the endless pit." 

Usagi nodded. "Thank you."

~*~

Stacey grabbed the phone and jerked it from the wall of the apartment she had rented. Grabbing the entire piece she through it at the wall as violently as possible. 

" I hate her." She hissed, her tone darkening. 

A low male chuckle emitted from the corner that a low puff of cigar smoke was emitting form.

"Put that out." Stacey hissed. "This is a non smoking building."

"Poor baby, worried about her return check. Listen leave it up to me and you will get your man, although I must admit I don't see anything special about him." The low voice commented, following it was a large puff of Grey smoke.

"Its not what he is, it's what he can give me. I can crush his sister and my brother through him so easily." Stacey allowed a particular evil smile to cross her lips. "Besides, he is not bad looking either."

"So what's the problem?" 

"That witch of a woman who he insists on choosing over me." Her green eyes glittered. "No one throws me over." Looking at the corner Stacey hissed. "Get rid of her."

Well did that satisfy you guys till the next chapter? You all know what I want? REIVEW, REVIEW, AND REIVEW!


	7. Baby Nappings Part One

Okay yes I know. A) It's been far to long. Apologies are being given. I am sorry. Blame School, Basketball, and then writer's block. Then I wrote the bloody chapter and it got erased. Then I re-wrote it again and I hated it. We know have much shorter version, but one I am slightly happy with. This can actually be considered part one; part two will be out in a few days. I just decided I should get this out soon! B) A thank you to Kaze who told me to get off my ass in much nicer words. This part is for you!

Remember I do not own anything affiliated to Sailor Moon!

Ravyn

Kei sat there in the crib his large brown eyes looking out the window. Or at least the direction that the window was in, his little body upheld by the hands that clutched the chewed on rail of the crib. As he drooled on the railing he debated on the fact of whether or not he should let out one of the cries that said the world was crashing down and had his mommy coming. 

Moving his head back he popped his thumb into his mouth and chewed on it instead. He decided that instead of calling for Mommy he would try out the new trick he had been perfecting. 

A few moments later he was on the floor and padding to his favorite spot in the whole house. The couch. He could hide under the big fluffy pillows and hide until his mommy found him. 

~*~

Rei stretched her muscles as she finished her work out to make sure that she did not end up with knots in her back and thighs later. Her late night workouts allowed her to mellow out from the day and if she had not run out of energy from chasing Kei she normally took a long bath as well. Which was where she was headed now.

Turning on the tap she sprinkled in a large amount of bath and sunk in with a sigh. Her thick hair was pinned to her hair and she allowed the hot water to remove the last bit of tenseness. All she needed now was a pair of hands that could finish the job. But she would settle for what she could.

Slipping her head under the facet she soaked it and then applied a large amount of soap and cleaned the sweat from the day off as well. A few rubs of conditioner and another quick rinse and she was out. Pulling on her bathrobe she rubbed her hair as she moved through the house. Rei turned slightly as she heard the sound of something breaking. Moving forward she froze at the sounds of her house phone going off. 

Shaking her head she reached down and grabbed the wireless. "Yes."

"Nice way to answer the phone." Usagi quipped into the line.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Usa, I have been answering the phone the same way for the past 23 years."

"So?" Usagi pouted. "It's still rude."

"Was there a point to this conversation?" Rei said moving toward the part of the temple the crash had come from. It had been near Kei's room and that had her worried.

"Rei you sound preoccupied. Something wrong?"

"I just heard a noise its nothing major." Rei told her friend.

"Are you sure Rei?" Usagi questioned. "Maybe you should...."

Rei looked at the phone as Usagi was cut off mid sentence. "Usagi?" Rei chewed on her lower lip and clutched the phone as she moved through the house. The darkness in the temple seemed to be even more threatening now. Rei clutched her robe tighter and slipped down the hall on silent bare feet.

~*~

Usagi starred at the phone, her pale blue eyes were wide. Usagi racked her brain to see who lived the nearest to the Temple. Rei could have simple tripped and unhooked the phone, unlikely, or the battery on the cordless gone out, possible, but still she needed to have someone check. 

Jason.

Minako would be giving her a prop that was for sure. Even if Rei was okay they would see each other, and if she was not Jason was a good friend to have in a brawl. Cause if someone had broken into Rei's house there was going to be War World 3 unleashed.

Usagi dialed the number she had memorized only two days ago in case Minako had needed it.

Sometimes she surprised even herself.

~*~

Rei stepped into Kei's room and froze. Kei was not in his crib and there was someone leaning over it. Without even thinking Rei through the cordless phone that she still held in her hand and it hit the figure somewhere near the temple. 

The figure slumped over the figure as Rei tried to figure out where her son was.

Rei yelped as something took her feet out from under her. Rei felt her breath leave her in a rush as she hit the floor. Rei twisted and rammed her foot outward. She felt it hit something but she was still seeing stars from her fall.

Rolling away from whoever had tackled her she crouched down and starred at the two people who where moving towards her. Rei felt behind her and reached for anything to through. Her hand grasped the end of a chair and she hurled it at the one who was between her and the door. 

It hit with a thud. 

Rei lunged and managed to avoid the hands of the assailant as she rushed down the hall. Rei skidded to a stop and through herself into the fire room and leaned against the wall. Her eyes narrowed as she considered the situation. Her son was missing and there where people in the house who appeared to be trying to kidnap him. Her eyes narrowed to slits. 

Rei turned to go back into the hall and she rammed into a solid chest. Rei simply reacted. Grabbing whoever it was by the arm Rei did a simple flip and hurled him or her across the room.

"Jeez Rei, next time say Hi." A muffled voice groaned.

Rei's eyes widened. "Jason. What are you doing here?" 

"Usagi called me. Something about you being in trouble and I being the knight in shinning armor decided to come to the rescue." Jason sarcastically. "So here I am. I did not think that I would get thrown into a wall."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "As much as I would like to argue about your tarnished armor I need to find Kei."

Jason's face sharpened. "You do not know where he is?"

Rei shook her head, suddenly aware of the bathrobe that she was in and clutched at it, her eyes wide. Then they narrowed. "The couch." Rei hissed her voice no more than a faint whisper. "He likes to hide behind the big pillows when he is scarred."

Jason raised a brow. "He can climb up them."

Rei gave him another look. "How about we worry about the how's later?"

Jason nodded. "My car is park on the north stairs. You get in the car, I will get Kei."

Rei opened her mouth to protest but Jason gave her a soft look. "I promise Rei I will not leave this house without your son."

Rei nodded slowly and climbed out the window all the time wondering how she could allow herself to trust him.

Rei ran fleet footed to the car and started the engine as silently as possible. She chewed on her lower lip as she waited for Jason to make it out of the house. 

'What had Usagi been thinking calling Jason of all people...' Rei hissed to herself as she waited. No matter how much she denied it the part about him coming that bothered her most was the fact that she had been relieved when she saw him. Rei jerked up and once Jason had shut the door with a crying Kei in his arms Rei gunned it.

All those driving lessons with Haruku paid off because they had company. Rei looked over at Jason quickly. "Seat belt. And if you let go of Kei I will bury you myself."

Jason reached over and buckled himself in and tightened his hold on Kei. "See this is the thanks I get. I rescue you and your mother threatens my life."

Rei cut a corner close and Jason winced at the squealing of tires. After what seemed an eternity he watched her slow down and sigh.

"My place."

Rei turned in her seat. Her knuckles were white and had probably left impression and her face was pale, but if looks could kill he would be dead. "Excuse me?"

Jason shook his head. " I am serious. You are not going to Mia's, you can not drive to Usagi's this late, and you are coming with me. I am not letting you go back to the temple."

"But..." Rei started. 

Jason shook his head cutting her off. "Rei very few people know where my apartment is. Even you don't, so either you let me tell you where it is or you drive us there, or I drive us there. Those are the two options."

Rei opened her mouth but closed it again. She really had no intention of traipsing around in her bathrobe. "Fine."

Jason smiled slightly and softly told her how to get his apartment, and Rei intending to keep her word, allowed the car to roll forward.

'Shit.'

Okay so it's a short chapter. Sorry buts it's better than nothing right? And PLEASE review, although I am not sure I deserve one.


End file.
